Prom
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Yugi wants to ask out Anzu to Prom. But what happens when Anzu asks out somebody else? Promfic.
1. First Chapter

**A/N: Because of my keyboard's disability to type _Tea_... , all names will be the Japanese names despite the Americanisms.**

It was a bright sunny morning when the two friends were walking side by side. Yugi jaunted with an extra pep in his step as Jonouchi started lagging behind him. Jonouchi was heavily concentrated on skipping the cracks on the sidewalk. After attaining a good rhythm that made it easy to avoid the cracks, he picked up his speed a bit to catch up with Yugi.

Jonouchi raised an eyebrow to his friend's unusual morning happiness. Sure Yugi was much more a morning person than he was, but he looked like he was going to a duelist tournament, not to school. Then a thought occurred to him as to why Yugi might be feeling so good this morning. Today might finally be the day. "So, you gonna ask her out today or what?"

Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. Prom was coming up. Anzu didn't have a date yet. Soon the school year would be over. Not just that, high school would be over. No more chances.

"Umm, not yet." Yugi felt his nerves crawl. "Tomorrow!" Yugi said, brightly.

Jonouchi rushed up along side Yugi and smacked him on the back, "That's the spirit Yug'!" he encouraged.

Yugi scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Thanks for believing in me, Jonouchi!"

"That's what friends are for. Sticking by each other. Backin' one another up when times get... well," Jonouchi placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes, "especially when his best bud is askin' out the girl of his dreams to prom. That's when a buddy needs to stand by his friend and be his wingman for support. I know you can do it Yugi!" Jonouchi gave Yugi a playful wink and Yugi laughed.

"Thanks, you really are a true friend," Yugi said.

.

Jonouchi sat and attentively paid attention to the teacher as she rambled away about something that he needed to know to pass the next test. He took "notes"; if one could call them that. It seemed he just wrote down as much as he could about what the teacher said. No regard for if it was actually important. Sometimes, his own inner voice was louder than the teacher and he missed parts of what she said. To sum it up: Note taking's a bitch. And Jonouchi always had this feeling of being deathly behind in class despite doing all the work and showing up every day.

"Psst!"

Jonouchi turned to see his friend Anzu attempting the sly art of passing notes. Anzu had her mouth covered. She then looked around nervously to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention. She wasn't. She was writing on the whiteboard. Jonouchi quickly took the note from Anzu. He tried to look as if he were just getting something from inside his backpack, simultaneously opening the note.

_Meet Me At Lunch._

Jonouchi mouthed the words "_Don't I always?_"

Anzu and Jonouchi both noticed that the teacher was almost done with what she was writing on the board.

_Anzu's bein' weird_, Jonouchi thought. They always sat together, the whole gang. Usually they all got the same lunch too. _Meet Me At Lunch._ Was it really that important to pass a note doing class about and risk detention? Maybe she wants him to ask out Yugi for her? Or maybe she wants to know if his buddy is going to ask her out! Jonouchi couldn't help but smile about that.

.

At lunch, Anzu had handed him a note on a normal sized piece of white printer paper. It was folded neatly in thirds with a small strip of tape placed horizontally to keep it closed. He was itching to open it, but he swore on his honor and pinky promised Anzu that he would wait until he got home. He thought throughout the rest of the day that it was just a note to ask him to ask Yugi to prom. Least that is how she seemed to act. He recalled her blushing shyly, swaying while twirling her hair the way cute girls do, and saying how great of a time it was going to be all of us going to prom together in the limo we had all pitched in to rent. It was completely obvious to him and he was happy to help if that is what she needs help with.

As he approached his apartment, Jonouchi preemptively took out the note and held it in his hands as he walked up the stairs. On the third floor, Jonouchi started to work at the little piece of tape holding the note in a folded position. When the tape loosened it's grip, Jonouchi twisted the key and opened his apartment door. He took one step inside before officially opening the letter. There was only one sentence on the entire page.

His stomach sank. It wasn't what he was expecting in the slightest. His mind raced as he tried to process the meaning of the words on the paper.

_Will you go to prom with me? - Anzu  
><em>

How was he supposed to answer that? Yugi was going to ask her. He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to tell her no and that she should go with Yugi. Jonouchi rushed to his phone. His thumb shook, almost unable to push the right numbers to call Yugi. He stopped mid number. He had to think of what he was going to say. What could he say that would not hurt his friend?

"Like a band-aid," Jonouchi sighed to himself.

**A/N: Please review! This is my first angst fic. I expect the angst to go higher in part two.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

His stomach sank. It wasn't what he was expecting in the slightest. His mind raced as he tried to process the meaning of the words on the paper.

_Will you go to prom with me?_

How was he supposed to answer that? Yugi was going to ask her. He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to tell her no and that she should go with Yugi. Jonouchi rushed to his phone. His thumb shook, almost unable to push the right numbers to call Yugi.

"Hello?" Yugi said as if he didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Yug'," Jonouchi replied."

"So, what's up? What's going on? You sound down." The sound of Yugi's concern was unsettling to Jonouchi. Like a band-aid, he thought, Like a band-aid.

"Umm, so I have to tell you something... and..."

"What is it Jonouchi?"

"Well, ya see, Anzu asked..."

"Anzu asked you to prom..." Yugi's wave of disappointment could be felt with a chilling effect over the phone through Jonouchi's body. He briefly wondered how Yugi was able to finish his sentences.

"Yeah..." Jonouchi sighed, hoping it wouldn't hurt their friendship.

"Yeah sure Jonouchi. We are all going as friends anyway. "

Jonouchi was shocked. The cheerfulness in his voice was surprising.

"Yeah, your right. I'm really happy we are all going together."

"Listen, I gotta go and do homework. Don't want a repeat of the 9th grade!"

"I got ya man. Bye buddy!"

Jonouchi hung up the phone, then sat on the couch. He ran his fingers through his own hair pulling slightly. _So, I am taking Anzu out. We are all just going as friends. Got it._

.

The day before prom wasn't what Jonouchi had anticipated. Jonouchi had thought it was going to be an easy day with an assembly which introduced who was going to be on the prom court. A easy day of shortened classes, with nearly no work from the teachers. And then, Honda ruined it.

"Jou! You have to let me take your sister to Prom!"Honda said desperately.

He was on his knees, pulling at his shirt. Jonouchi took Honda's hand off him.

"I thought you were going with Miho..." Jonouchi trailed off as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Miho standing with Ryou. Ryou looked uncomfortable, but had his arm around her all the same. _Guess someone needed to be his beard,_ Jonouchi thought. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. She is all over him! Please Jou! You have to let me take your sister."

Jonouchi refrained from laughing at a really nasty joke. And then shook off the gross thought. He scratched the back of his head, thinking about it. "You promise to treat her nice all gentleman like and shit?"

Honda nodded frantically.

"You promise not to lead her on, kiss her, or even speak to her about how she was only your second choice?"

"Jou, you know that I wanted her first but I..."

Jonouchi glared at him.

"Yes, promise!" Honda clung to Jonouchi's shirt once more.

"Yeah, sure pussy. You just made me feel like a king." Jonouchi winked. Honda got to his feet and started laughing with Jonouchi. "But, if you do anything to hurt my sweet baby sister, I will hunt you down. Even if ya are my best friend."

Honda gulped at the scary look Jonouchi gave him. "So, I am off to fill out some paperwork to bring a younger student."Honda headed off to the office.

Suddenly, Anzu grabbed Jonouchi's hand and interlaced her fingers. "Oh! Hey Anzu!" Jonouchi let go of her hand. "My hand is sweaty and gross," he excused himself.

Anzu's facial expression and the way she wiped her hand on Jonouchi's shirt said she agreed. "So, where's Yugi? I've been looking for him all morning!"

Jonouchi looked around. "Maybe he is our usual hallway or the courtyard?"

Anzu shook her head. "Just came from the hallway. We should check the courtyard together." Anzu was looking at him with a sparkle in her eye and she was walking with a pep in her step. "You are just going to love the dress I picked out." Her excitement was troubling. However, Jonouchi just thought all girls are excited for prom, even if they are just going with a guy friend.

They found Yugi sitting at the bottom of the stairs, drawing. "There you are!" Anzu shouted happily! She ran up and hugged him. "Gosh, we were looking all over for you.

"Oh? I was right here. Just wanted to find a good place to watch people and draw them." Yugi said, shyly.

"So, where are we meeting to get into the limo?" Jonouchi asked.

"Game shop. But I could change that to your place Anzu if you want. I know how..."

"Yugi, since when do I care if my hair gets the slightest bit of fresh air before I go anywhere?"

"Well, this is prom. I know how much you've been looking forward to it." Yugi's voice gave the odd sound off faked happiness.

"Oh you guys. I should probably let you know before you guys see me in the assembly," Anzu reached into her backpack to pull out a sash.

"Congatulations Anzu!" Yugi said. "We better tell Honda too! Where is he?"

Jonouchi could feel the good feelings he had had this morning all sink down the toilet. Anzu was Yugi's girl and he was her official date. She was now on prom court as the princess she is to Yugi. He wanted to break it off. He wanted to ask Yugi how he should do it. Yugi should be taking her to this dance but, knowing Yugi, he would say that it was perfectly fine. Jonouchi couldn't help but feel guilty. Yugi didn't even have a date.

**A/N: This may be lower quality than what I usually write, but I am having a lot of fun writing this. Hopefully you are enjoying reading this. So leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jonouchi, Yugi, and Honda all waited patiently at the game shop for the ladies to arrive. Well, the ladies and Ryou. But often Jonouchi found himself grouping Ryou with the girls despite his propensity to run away from them. Everyone in a suit rather than a full blown tux. Anyone in a tux would be considered square. Jonouchi knew just who would show up in a tux. The natural enemy of the poor.

It was still sunny. The type of day that would have said it was going to be that perfect kind of night where you don't need a coat.

"Oh look, it is Anzu's car!" Yugi shouted. Jonouchi had to admit to himself, he was pretty excited to see the girls all dolled up. Well, minus Ryou. He looked pretty good too but not like that.

When Anzu stepped out of the car, she sparkled. She had put some modest extensions in her hair. It was all perfectly curled. Her dress, navy blue, long and flowing. Ryou exited the car as well and went to the back to open up the door for Miho. Honda followed suit and opened the door for Shizuka.

Miho was wearing a white dress that was short enough in the front to show her knees and was long enough in the back to drag on the floor slightly. Shizuka simply wore a pink gown. Jonouchi remembered her asking him if she would be under-dressed for the event, texting him a picture.

Just then, the limo showed up. Sleek and black, it looked so cool.

"Right on time," said Honda.

"No kidding," Anzu laughed.

.

When they arrived at Domino Ball Room, the students were gathered outside of a large building presumably owned by Kaibacorp. Assumed in part because of the "great deal" that the school was rumored to have gotten. Besides, who else in town really had enough money to maintain a ball room?

Everyone got out of the limo. Honda noticed that Ryou had offered his arm to an enthusiastic Miho. Miho was bouncing up and down causing Ryou to be yanked. "Oh I am sorry. I just got so excited!" Miho said. Ryou gave an exasperated nod. Honda looked over at Shizuka, then offered his arm. She looked at him funny at first but the linked her arm awkwardly with his. Anzu laughed and put both of her arms out, one to Yugi and the other to Jonouchi.

"Let's get in line boys!" Anzu said happily.

Jonouchi looked over at Yugi and Yugi blushed. Jonouchi hoped that Anzu would dance mostly with Yugi.

Then a school security guard came out."All right folks. Get in line and we will start taking your tickets!"

.

When the gang got to the front of the line, the a volunteer from the PTA took their tickets one by one. They entered the building and saw a sign pointing to where you could check in your extra items to keep them safe during the dance. Then they saw the steep, winding stairs leading up to, presumably, the dance floor. Anzu, unlinked her arms with both boys then held out her hand to Jonouchi. It wasn't just holding hands, it was, like a princess would at a ball. Jonouchi took her hand. Yugi just laughed and tried to beat everyone up the did.

Yugi pulled out his cell phone and steadied it for a picture. "Move in closer everyone!" Yugi shouted. Everyone did. Cheesy smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Yugi pressed the green button. Everyone looked great.

There were people already on the dance floor as some Beastie Boys song blared from the speakers. There was a sign that read "Photos" with arrow that pointed down the hall. Anzu got a sparkle in her eye as if this is what she was really here for.

"Should we get our pictures done now guys before we get all sweaty and gross?" Anzu asked the entire group.

"Yes!" Miho shouted.

The boys and Shizuka simply nodded in agreement with the exception of Jonouchi. He was thinking of other things.

"Are you alright with this Jonouchi?" Anzu asked.

Jonouchi snapped out of his spacy trance, "Oh, what? Yeah, yeah, yeah. We can take pictures now."

First everyone took the group picture. Yugi and Jonouchi had Anzu between them, Shizuka was on the other side of Jonouchi, Honda behind her. And Miho was on the other side of Yugi with Ryou beside her. Then came the couple shots. Jonouchi wondered if Yugi would be in the picture with Anzu. He hoped so. He thought back on how un-photogenic he was in the school pictures. Suddenly, Anzu grabbed his hand.

"Come one Jou! It's our turn!" Anzu was so excited. Her whole face was lit with sheer joy up. A look that Yugi had long awaited to see. A face he had hoped would have been caused by him. Jonouchi looked back at Yugi as he was dragged into position for the photo.

"Anzu, how many poses do you have for this picture?"

"Two. One serious, one silly."

"Can Yugi be in the silly one? He doesn't have a date..."

"Jonouchi, you are such a good friend and that is a really good idea." Anzu turned to call out to Yugi. "Yugi you are in the next picture k?"

Jonouchi saw that Yugi's face brightened up. He suddenly felt at ease. He had done something right. Couldn't wait for the pictures to come back. He wanted to see what silly face Yugi chose.

**A/N: Stuff is really going to go down next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this one. Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

After pictures, Anzu pulled Jonouchi to the dance floor. The first slow song of the night played. Anzu placed Jonouchi's hands on her in the right places. One hand on her lower back, the other in her hand. Anzu had a light blush on her face as she looked up into Jonouchi's eyes. "It's actually easier than you think to lead," she said reassuringly. She knew Jonouchi wasn't a dancer. And the closest to dancing he had done before was something akin to the sprinkler or the running man and as a joke. Somehow, Anzu had a way about transferring the lightness of her feet to his. Jonouchi's nerves bundled, tying his stomach in knots.

The next song had the entire gang on the dance floor. It was bright and fun. The "dancing" mostly involved jumping up and down. Everyone was smiling. A hair pin fell from Miho's hair. Everyone laughed. Honda dropped to the floor immediately to find the pin. Ryou Joined to help.

"You don't have to. My hair is fine. We already took pictures," she said. But somehow, the gang got the feeling that she actually did mind. Yugi looked from the corner of his eye and saw it. He picked it up and handed it to Miho. "Oh thank you Yugi!" She kissed him on the cheek, like a mother would a child.

"You're welcome," Yugi said shyly.

The entire group danced to a few more songs before stopping to check out the food they had placed out. There were mini bite-sized cheese cakes, an array of cookies, a veggie platter, and a fruit platter. Jonouchi grabbed one of the mini cheese cakes and popped it in his mouth. On the inside was a chocolate chip. It was so good that he couldn't help but make a sound of enjoyment.

"Good?" Anzu asked.

Jonouchi nodded furiously before grabbing one off the plate for her. She carefully grabbed it from Jonouchi's calased hands and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmmhh! You're right, that is good!" Anzu exclaimed. She leaned slightly against the table, imitating her date. Anzu stared at Jonouchi expectantly. It took him a few moments to realize.

"Hm? Done snacking already?" Jonouchi asked. He tried to make the expression on his face not give away the fact that he wanted to keep eating.

Anzu shook her head. "No... no." Anzu let out a small sound before continuing. "Jonouchi, you clean up nice." Her voice was light, yet Jonouchi could easily hear her over the music that was blaring.

"Oh thanks..." Jonouchi was unsure as to what to say. He borrowed this suit from his father. It was over-sized and didn't fit him quite right. He thought that anyone could tell how poor he was based on this. But Anzu's comment sounded so genuine. He briefly wondered if Anzu actually liked him. And then he hoped she didn't.

The music faded, "OKay!" said the D.J., "It is now time for the Prom Court to go up stairs to the dance floor balcony so we can announce the winners!"

Anzu spasmed with glee. "That would be me!" She started a stilted jog to the stairs.

"Good luck!" Jonouchi called out to her. Anzu turned to wave back an Jonouchi and nearly tripped. Both Jonouchi and Anzu started to laugh. Jonouchi waved for her to keep going. She nodded and had a more graceful walk up the stairs.

When Anzu got to the balcony, she waved at the crowed below. Nearly all of the junior and senior class was there. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. She never thought so many in people in school liked her. She was at prom with a man who saved her life on several occasions. The evening was perfect. Everything she had hoped for.

"Now, let's introduce the prom court starting with the prom princes and moving on to the prom princesses." The D.J. seemed to struggle with the word _"princesses"_. Jonouchi made his way to the rest of the group who were all looking up at Anzu, who gave a quick wave that like an excited five year old in a parade at her parents. It was cute. When her name was called, Jonouchi and his friends were sure to hoot and holler for her. Jonouchi did a finger whistle. "And this year's prom queen is..." The entire group held their breath. "Miranda Wisemen"

"Aww...," the entire group sighed. Though, Anzu didn't look too disappointed. She was smiling brightly. On her way back down the stairs, she shook Miranda's hand.

"Guys, we should go and see if Anzu is alright," Yugi suggested. Honda nodded immediately. Everyone followed Yugi to greet Anzu at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey!" Anzu said excitedly.

"Are you OK, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I am not made of porcilean you know. I really feel honored that I was nominated at all."

"That is a really good attitude to have, Anzu," said Shizuka.

"I would have been sad," added Miho.

"Thanks guys. You are all really good friends." Anzu hugged her friends.

"Group hug!" shouted Jonouchi.

"Hey, where is Ryou?" Anzu asked. Everyone looked around and Ryou was no where to be seen. But then, they noticed a rather large gathering of girls. Faint cries could be heard from the center.

"Get off my Ryou!" Miho yelled as she ran to them.

"Well, that solves that," said Honda.

The night was almost over. "Last slow song," announced the D.J..

"May I have this dance," Anzu said bowing. She was clearly joking. Jonouchi took her hand.

"The last dance."

Anzu nodded. Half way through the song, Jonouchi got lazy on his leading and they spun in circles, embracing. Jonouchi could smell Anzu's shampoo. Strawberries. He liked strawberries. He thought about how Yugi hadn't had a dance. Yugi was now in a three way slow dance with his sister and Honda. _Cute_, he thought. _Honda can't pull a fast one in a dance like that._

Anzu could hear Jonouchi's heart beat. He was so warm and cozy she felt as if she could fall asleep right in his arms. She didn't care that Jonouchi had stopped trying to dance well. When he tried, he kept stepping on her feet anyhow. With little thought, as the song was almost over, Anzu pulled away from Jonouchi's chest and starred at him for a moment. She leaned in closer, until their lips met. Anzu could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She loved Jonouchi. When she pulled away she noticed the bewildered look on Jonouchi's face.

"I-I..." she sputtered realizing just then how awkward Jonouchi must feel. They had been friends for so long. But how could he not notice.

"It's okay," Jonouchi reassured.

"I need to go to the ladies room and then we can go, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jonouchi said.

From across the ballroom, he saw Yugi, looking at him. His expression was something he had never seen from him before. A sick combination of hate, jealousy, anger. Jonouchi felt queazy. His thoughts were blank. Mouth was slightly open. The shock, the realization of what had actually happened just hit him. He had kissed his best friend's girl. Nothing was going to take that back.

**A/N: Please remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The final chapter you guys!**

The ride home was dense and uncomfortable for Jonouchi and Yugi. Yugi tried to put on a happy face so no one would know, but everyone could feel the tension between the two. Miho, Shizuka, Honda, and Ryou joked around and tried to lighten the mood. Anzu joined them. Jonouchi tried to next, but his eyes kept glancing over to Yugi. He had a fake smile that rang hollow in his eyes. One by one, everyone was dropped off at their homes. Jonouchi and Yugi were the only ones left.

Quiet. The most uncomfortable quiet.

"Driver, please, can you let me off here?" Yugi choked out. Jonouchi didn't know what to say. The driver pulled over and Yugi hoped out.

"I'm gonna get outta here too," said Jonouchi. He scooted his way towards the door and got out.

"Don't follow me!" Yugi yelled behind him.

Jonouchi jaunted a bit to catch up with Yugi. Yugi was speed walking. Eyes set firmly on the sidewalk ahead of him, managing to skip the cracks. Jonouchi opened his mouth a few times before he finally said, "Yugi I-I didn't... didn't mean for-" He felt the knot in his throat strangle his every word.

Yugi turned around to star at Jonouchi dead in his eyes. "Didn't mean for what?" Yugi shouted, his arms wide. His expression of exaggerated shock quickly fell into a dark an morose place. "For her to kiss you? Fall in love? Live happily mother-fucking after?" Jonouchi saw a droplet of spit fly from Yugi's mouth.

Jonouchi stared in stunned silence. He searched for the words to express himself, redeem himself but he just couldn't find them. The pit in his stomach grew. His vision of Yugi blurred as the tears started to spill over. Light wind, cooled where the tears had slid down his face.

"Well did you?"

"No!" Jonouchi yelled. He felt his throat constrict itself once more. He felt as if he couldn't breathe for minutes after he said that word, though it was probably only seconds. "No... never," he croaked.

Yugi turned from Jonouchi, unable to bare the sight of his once good friend any longer. The betrayal, the blindness, it was all too much.

Jonouchi took a few guilted steps forward to stand in Yugi's field of prescience. He reached out his hand tentatively to touch Yugi on the shoulder but before his hand could touch down, it was smacked away.

"Yugi, I'm sorry about Anzu. I promise I wont-"

"You don't even know what this is about do you?"

Jonouchi thought for a moment thinking carefully about what more that kiss could have meant. He placed his fingers on his temples and started rubbing them in small soothing circles. He took a deep breath, then brought his hands back down.

"I... leaned? Or was it?" Jonouchi walked in front of Yugi and bent down slightly to look him straight in the eyes. "Was it? Was... it... you know?"

"God Jonouchi! No! She had that last year." Yugi huffed, "Jeez, you really are clueless..." Yugi walked passed Jonouchi then picked up his pace down the street.

_Clueless?_ Jonouchi stood confused. What was there to get? He had kissed the girl of his best buddy's dreams and if he lost his friend... if he lost his friend it seemed like a logical reason why. He wished he had never agreed to be Anzu's date. Everything was so complicated now. It was all his fault.

Something snapped into Jonouchi's head that told him- _Don't let Yugi walk out of your life._

As he ran he could feel is stomach fly. His lungs were so hard to fill. Feet pounded the pavement. Knees weak. Mind numb but rushing at the same time.

Jonouchi raced in front of Yugi. Jonouchi stopped and reached out his hands gripping Yugi's shoulders in desperation. His eyes were wild."Yugi! I am sorry! This is all my fault... but... you-you're my best friend... please, please..." Jonouchi collapsed to his knees and buried himself in other boy's chest. His face pouring down tears. His heart ached.

Yugi lifted up Jonouchi's chin. "You really don't know?" Yugi had thought he had been obvious all these years.

Jonouchi shook his head. "No, I don't. You gotta tell me! Don't... don't just walk out of my life... Too many people done me like that." He got up to his feet.

Yugi turned away. "I don't think you want to here this, Jonouchi."

"No, I do. Tell me! We are best buddies. Best buddies're there for each other and hear one another out."

"I don't want to be your best buddy," Yugi said, coldly.

"What?" Jonouchi feared the worst. "You don't want to be my friend no more? Yugi, buddy, we can get through this! Remember Yu-Jyo!"

"That's not what I mean. Over the years... really, from the moment you returned that piece of the puzzle... I-I" Yugi cracked and began to cry. Jonouchi could see him wiping away his tears furiously. Jonouchi just listened to him cry. He didn't know what to do. Boys don't cry. And when they did, there was a reason, but the reason could be fixed with the help of his friends. Boys never cry long. Crying doesn't solve anything and that is what _men_ are like. Then he realized for the first time, he was crying too. _Was this the end?_

The wind blew over aching ears. A few cars zoomed by on the mostly quiet street. "I'm in love with you."

Jonouchi blinked a few times trying to process what was just confessed to him. "I love you as my friend." He said this half knowing what Yugi actually meant but not fully able to accept it. He wished he meant as friends.

"No, not like that... like... I love-love you Jonouchi."

Silence.

"I tried to confess to you that day on the dock, when your mind was possessed. When you came to, when you... when you came back because of those three little words, I thought deep down inside..."

"That I loved you too? And like that?"

"Yes."

"Yugi... I am going to need to think..."

"Thought you would... " Yugi's bitter tone stung.

Yugi continued to go towards the game shop. Jonouchi turned and headed home. His feet scuffed the pavement. A million things raced through his mind. Nothing he could pinpoint. Thought that nothing could ruin their friendship. The friendship shattered. Putting the pieces back and was it worth it?

This may be the end.

**A/N: Hopefully that was angsty enough for you angst fans! I feel good that I was able to complete this. Thank you guys so much for the support. Please review!**


End file.
